


Starfall

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [127]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: The stars can tell us much about life, if we're willing to listen to them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Kudos: 39





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing Constellations competition in 2020. This is week 1 which was the Leo Constellation. I was lucky enough to get to week 2 in this competition! There are so many talented writers participating!**
> 
> **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! You can find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

"There!" Hermione pointed as the first of the meteorites came into view. "Do you see them, Scorpius?" she asked, turning to the young boy at her side. He looked so much like his father; it was almost impossible to see anything of his mother in him at all. Hermione swallowed back a lump in her throat at the thought of Scorpius's mother. She and Astoria had become the closest of friends while Hermione was trying to cure her curse.

"A meat-o-right!" Scorpius said with delight. He jumped up and clapped his hands as they really began to fall.

"There, do you see," Draco pointed from the other side of Scorpius. He pointed his wand up, highlighting the stars that made up the Leo constellation. "The Leonides fall from there, every year," Draco said. "A week before your birthday. It's how we knew you were coming. The skies told us."

"Really?" Scorpius looked at his father with awe in his eyes. "The skies told you I was coming?"

"They did. Just like they tell us every year when your birthday is." He slung an arm around his son, holding him close, and Hermione turned away so she could wipe the tear that was threatening to fall. This was going to be Scorpius's first birthday without his mum. Draco wanted her here. They had become as close as she and Astoria had and she found herself spending more and more time with the small, shattered family.

"I can't believe the sky knew I was coming," Scorpius said as he settled back against his dad's chest.

"The stars can tell us much about life, if we're willing to listen to them," Draco replied cryptically, as he looked at Hermione with something like mirth in his eyes. He didn't cry every day anymore. At least, he didn't let Hermione see his overwhelming grief. She thought that was a good sign. Astoria had passed away last March. It was going to be a year already in a few months, and no matter what happened, Hermione was determined to be here for the Malfoys. They needed her. Both of them. Scorpius reached his hand out for Hermione's, and she held it in hers as the three of them looked up to watch the stars fall from the sky.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
